<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're so good to me (i'm glad you're mine) by tiddyamory (ayanthos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384672">you're so good to me (i'm glad you're mine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanthos/pseuds/tiddyamory'>tiddyamory (ayanthos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wedding Night, featuring comments from sylvain the peanut gallery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanthos/pseuds/tiddyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the FE3H kink meme: "It's typical in Faerghus to have a witness for the consummation of marriages between nobles.</p><p>Felix wanted someone like Ashe or Dedue to be his witness, but he ended up with Sylvain. Who he just knows will totally judge his performance and take notes to laugh at him about later.</p><p>It's enough to bring out his competitive side."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme, Netteflix And Chill Kink Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're so good to me (i'm glad you're mine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been 6 months since I last played FE3H and years since I've properly sat down and written fic, please excuse any glaring errors.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't know why he agreed to this.</p><p>No, that's a lie; he knows precisely why he agreed to this -- because he loves Annette, would cut down an entire battlefield of foes and tolerate even the most mundane and impractical of hobbies to keep that cherished smile on her face.</p><p>Even so….there are only so many things he can tolerate, even for the woman he loves.  Letting someone witness his consummation night is one thing - barbaric and outdated perhaps, but tolerable - but letting <i>Sylvain</i> of all people be said witness is another thing entirely.</p><p>In truth, Annette had been the one to suggest Sylvain, and while his reservations on the subject had been as vast as the great blue sea, Felix hadn't had any better alternatives to offer.  Both Ashe and Dedue - his first picks - had confessed to prior commitments when he'd broached the subject and he'd rather cut open his own stomach than ask Ingrid.  They'd practically grown up together, had their nappies changed together.  It'd be like having his own sister watch him fuck another woman.  </p><p>Growling, he jabs at the fire with a poker.  All it does is crackle merrily back at him, casting warm shadows that dance across the (overly ostentatious) walls of their bedroom.  A wedding gift from High Highness the boar, who had offered up one of the nicer rooms in Fhirdiad Castle for them to honeymoon in.  Although...judging from the bed in the center, swallowing so much space that he can barely see around it, he can only assume that this room had been less gift and more obligatory kingly custom. </p><p>Speaking of customs…</p><p>"Sylvain! I'm so glad you could make it."  Annette's voice rings out sweetly, the sound a balm to his soul.</p><p>"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world.  Congratulations, Annette."</p><p><i>His</i> voice, however, is a blight upon the entirety of Fhirdiad.</p><p>A muscle spasms in Felix's forehead; he closes his eyes, filling his lungs with the biggest breath imaginable in a piss-poor attempt to quell the irritation rising up within him.  He opens them to catch Annette right as she lifts on her tiptoes to give Sylvain a warm hug, one that's returned with equal affection.  All his effort immediately goes to waste as his irritation flares back up, hotter and brighter than before. Why is his wife touching another man on their wedding night?  And why does Sylvain, that rat bastard, look like he's enjoying it so much? </p><p>As if right on cue, Sylvain looks up at Felix, eyes lazy and half-lidded.</p><p>"Hey, Felix.  Congrats.  You're a very lucky man, you know, snagging Annette as a wife."</p><p>In his arms, Annette beams.  Felix barely manages to choke out a stiff <i>I know</i> before slamming down the poker and striding over to where the redheaded pair stands.  Unceremoniously, his fingers close around Annette's wrist, pulling her out of Sylvain's grasp with as much delicacy as he can manage. His other hand settles at her waist, fingers pressing lightly against her hip, possessive.</p><p>"If you don't mind, Annette and I have a lot to do tonight."</p><p>Sylvain smirks at the suggestive phrasing but gracefully acquieses, dipping down in a bow before sauntering towards the chaise lounge hugging the near wall.</p><p>"Then don't let me stop you two lovebirds.  I'll just take a seat over here and you two can pretend like I was never here."</p><p>Which is exactly what Felix had planned to do all along with<i>out</i> permission from any other involved parties, thanks very much.  He can feel his heartbeat thrum through his veins, anger morphing into something sweeter but no less hot as he and Annette step towards the bed..  The feel of Annette pressed up against him is enough to cool his irritation - and warm up certain other things.  Her hip is warm under his hand, her hair silken under his chin -- and then she's barely present at all as she suddenly twists to call out towards Sylvain.</p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot! There are snacks in the corner if you get hungry. I asked Mercie to make some just in case."</p><p>Felix's brain - and his feet - stutter to a stop.  Snacks? <i>Snacks?</i> Mirroring Annette, his own head snaps around to stare incredulously at the corner where, sure enough, there's a tiny mountain of improperly stacked pastries threatening to tip over.  His jaw goes slack. How the hell had he missed that the first time around? More importantly, how much did Annette think Sylvain was planning on eating right after their wedding banquet? </p><p>A lot, if the sudden ferocity with which Sylvain jumps up from his seat and starts piling delicate little tarts onto his appeared-out-of-nowhere plate is any indication.  </p><p>"Annette, you're a goddess! Mercedes too. This sort of thing always makes me peckish."</p><p>This is a nightmare.  An absolute mockery of what should have been a memorable night.  He can feel the urge to strangle Sylvain rising up in him - along with a lesser-but-no-less-present urge to strangle his newly-wed wife - but he tamps down fiercely on both those desires. The night has barely started, and even if he has to bear Sylvain's presence, he can at least drown it out in Annette.</p><p>That's right, <i>Annette</i>, who he realizes he's largely ignored thus far in favor of glaring daggers at Sylvain. He looks down at her, suddenly worried that their bickering might have led to unwanted stress for her.</p><p>"You don't have to do this, Annette.  I can go back, ask for--"</p><p>"No! I'm the one that picked Sylvain--"</p><p>"And iffh appreffia'ed!" </p><p>"--so I'm fine with this. You guys bicker all the time anyway, it's just like old times. Besides," and here her cheeks flush darker pink  as her face casts downward towards the floor, "I was really looking forward to this. T-to being with you."</p><p>Despite the innocent phrasing, a wave of desire threatens to topple him where he stands.  How could he have ever thought he would have a problem getting through this night?</p><p>Her lips are soft, parting easily under his as he leans down to kiss her. It's not like they haven't kissed before - a quick peck here, a few greedy kisses there - but there's something to be said for the change in atmosphere when he knows he has all the time in the world instead of a fistful of stolen minutes.  Her breath and his mingle together as they settle onto the bed, Felix barely remembering to balance his weight on his forearms as they lie back, entwined in each other's arms. </p><p>The taste of her warms his tongue, sweeter and richer than any of those atrocious desserts she loves eating so much.  Her sighs against his lips, soft and blissful, ensnare him into a spell of his own making. It's hard to remember much of anything when he's assaulted on all sides by the bright scent of florals - <i>her</i> scent - curling around him, the swell of her breasts pressing up against his chest, the gentle dig of her nails against the flesh of his back.  </p><p>And the light crunch of flaky pastry tart as Sylvain munches away behind them.</p><p>He's said nothing yet so far but Felix knows, just <i>knows</i>, that he'll pipe up sooner or later, and that tidbit of knowledge eating away at the back of his skull fuels him, leads his fingers to move with even more urgency.  They push at the flimsy nightgown covering her, peeling the white fabric away to reveal first the bared curve of one shoulder and then a dusky nipple, upright and desperate for attention.  Further down it goes, until it's pulled off completely and tossed to the wayside and she's laid bare before him, skin glowing saghert-and-cream in the firelight.  His gaze, dark with love and want and every fleeting emotion in between, trails slowly across her body, greedy but determined to savor every moment of this. </p><p>But apparently, his appreciation takes far too long for Sylvain's tastes.</p><p>"Are you having doubts, Felix? Trouble getting it up, maybe? I'm sure Manuela has something for that if you need me to pop on over, though she's definitely three sheets to the wind by now--"</p><p>The jeer, good-natured but needling all the same, sinks into his flesh, and Felix hisses back reflexively.</p><p>"Shut up, Sylvain."</p><p>Riled up though he is, he doesn't look back at his unwanted audience, opting instead to focus on Annette, still splayed beneath him.  She stares up at him, eyes wide and cheeks so prettily pink.</p><p>"Felix…?"</p><p>His only reply is a lowering of his head as his lips close around the peak of her breast.</p><p>Annette gasps, digging her nails deeper into his back, and he shivers at the pinpricks of pain, instantly transformed into languid waves of pleasure that roll through him. He nibbles at her skin and sucks, teeth grazing across the top of her nipple as his tongue trails a slow path around it.  </p><p>But there are two lusciously round breasts waiting for his attention, and it wouldn't do to worship only one and not the other.  He switches tack, moving his head a scant few inches before repeating his affections a second time. He's rewarded for his efforts by the sound of Annette whimpering, her soft exhales more arousing than anything he could conjure up in his dreams.  And he's had many, many dreams of this exact moment.</p><p>With increased vigor, he lavishes praise upon her body, moving away from her breasts to trail kisses across each inch of bared skin.  Even the small scars that criss-cross her body only serve to increase her appeal in his eyes.  He moves his lips between the valley of her breasts, over a rib that curves out delicately underneath her skin, and across the gentle indent of her belly button.  Down, down, and down, until he reaches the junction of her thighs. </p><p>His breath must be ticklish, because he can feel her shifting against him.</p><p>"Felix--"</p><p>She never gets to finish saying his name, the second syllable cut off in a strangled moan as he settles in between her legs, mouth open as his tongue presses right up against the opening between her folds.  Her fingers clutch at the sheets on the bed as her hips buck up and her spine arches upward, seeking more of the pleasure his lips and teeth and tongue provoke.</p><p>He's more than happy to give it to her, mind consumed wholly by the slick wetness between her legs, the heat that invites him deeper inside. He accepts with eager enthusiasm, lips grazing against sensitive skin as he licks and sucks, tongue dipping in and out as he fills his mouth with the taste of her, sweet and just a little tart. Sweets have never interested him much, but here's one dessert he wouldn't mind partaking of every single day. Her legs knock against his shoulders as she grinds against his mouth.  <i>Good, she likes this</i>, he thinks to himself with satisfaction, and immediately wonders how much better she'd like it if he used his hand instead.  Felix is no stranger to a good challenge, and he's quick to take on this one, tongue laving over her one last time before he replaces his mouth with his hand. </p><p>One finger slides inside her, slowly stroking back and forth as his thumb grazes lightly across her clit.  Back and forth, back and forth, until his movements become inseparable from hers as she writhes underneath him.  He slides a second finger in, and then a third, and practically gloats when she tenses around him, a whispered cry spilling forth from her lips.</p><p>"Felix...oh, Felix, Felix <i>please</i>--"</p><p><i>Sing for me, Annette,</i> he thinks, and spares no quarter in continuing, fingers sliding in and out as he fucks her with every ounce of heady desire burning inside him.  His fingers aren't the only thing at work; he's back to ghosting kisses across the flat planes of her stomach, taking a moment every now and then to bite down and suck, leaving behind bruises that he hopes will still be there in the morning.  She's his and only his, and the entire world had best know that. In between kisses he steals glances at her - at the sweat that beads in the shadows of her collarbones, the way her chest rises and falls with each breath, shallower than the last.  The exquisite expression on her face as her eyelids flutter shut goes straight to his cock, already hard in his trousers and straining for release.</p><p>Begrudgingly, he has to admit that asking Sylvain for advice in this particular area might have been one of his better ideas.  In this singular area, he's willing to concede defeat. For now.</p><p>The brief thought of Sylvain reminds him once more of the presence at the back of the room, and he looks back, momentarily distracted.  Their eyes meet, just for a second, but it's long enough for Felix to catch the assessing look in Sylvain's gaze.  It's enough for Felix to grit his teeth and turn back to Annette, more determined than ever before to make sure she's left feeling more than satisfied.</p><p>And it's clear she is satisfied, her fingers tangling tight in his hair as she whimpers and twists beneath him. It's not long before she's shuddering under his hand, going bowstring tight for a brief moment before all the tension in her body melts away and one last sigh escapes her lips.  </p><p>"Felix….I didn't know you could do that."</p><p>He can't help it; he smirks where he is, still resting between her thighs.  Then he realizes that maybe he shouldn't have worked her so hard.  They still have the official consummation to do, after all.  Sylvain seems to reach that conclusion at the same time Felix does, a rustle of fabric the only reminder of his presence before a voice calls out:</p><p>"You okay there, Annette? Felix didn't go too hard on you, did he?  I told him finesse was just as important as technique but unsurprisingly he didn't listen--"</p><p>Before Felix can tell Sylvain to <i>shut the hell up</i>, Annette lifts one hand to weakly wave reassurance.</p><p>"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I can still do this."</p><p>With her hair tangled around her, burning threads of gold and amber, and her skin slick with sweat, she's exquisite, a saintly goddess made flesh.  She's more than just fine, she's <i>beautiful</i>. And he's going to claim her as his in all the ways that matter.</p><p>Rougher this time he bears down on her, kiss open-mouthed and sloppy as he fumbles at the ties of his trousers, pulling them down along with his smallclothes without any semblance of finesse.  Not that Annette seems to mind, squirming underneath him as she kisses him back with equal fervor.  Her arms snake around his neck, locking him in place atop her as she melds their bodies together.  Fine by him; there's no place else he wants to be right now.    </p><p>Greedily, he slides his hand down to splay her legs open, resting himself between her for a brief moment before he spreads her apart to slowly slide himself into her. </p><p>Her fingernails scrabble against his back. He can feel her eyelashes flutter against his cheek as her eyes open wide.</p><p>"Felix--"</p><p>His name is lost in a sharp inhale as he sinks fully into her, and he can't help but groan as she envelopes him, hot and wet and so <i>tight</i> around his cock.  He could live on nothing but this feeling for as long as he lives. </p><p>Slowly, almost experimentally, he rolls his hips, biting back another groan as pleasure spikes through his core and across every inch of his body. He's always considered himself better than an animal but his baser instincts surge to the forefront now as he grinds against her, faster and more urgent with every thrust.  He should wonder how Annette is doing, if this is too much for her, but every cry that tumbles out of her mouth strips away a little more of his inhibitions.</p><p>He should even wonder what Sylvain thinks of his performance thus far, but with Annette's legs hooked around his waist and her breathless cries a siren's song in his ears, all he can think about, all he can <i>feel</i>, is how fucking good it feels to bury himself in her over and over again. </p><p>"Annette...Annette, you're so <i>good</i>..."</p><p>Each touch of her skin is a burning brand as her hips match his pace for pace. As desperate for this as he is, he hopes, though there's little mind left for such trivial thoughts.  He may as well be a beast now as he bites at the soft junction between her neck and shoulder, hands roaming across her naked body with no goal in sight. All he wants is to drag her to the edge of desire with him, and send them both plummeting off the edge to be swallowed whole.</p><p>Their hips roll together, rhythm slipping and breaking as their motions grow more and more frantic, until finally Felix can stand it no longer. His fingers settle and clamp around her hips as the desire inside him finally breaks, splintering every which way as he spills himself inside her, bright white searing each and every of his senses.   Slowly, so slowly, it ebbs, and the world around him sharpens back into view.  Annette's face, flush with pleasure. The scent of sex that drapes heavy over the both of them. And the sound of applause from a single pair of hands clapping slowly into the night.</p><p>"Once again, congratulations to the both of you.  In the eyes of Faerghus - and I, the esteemed Margrave Gautier - you two are officially married."</p><p>All the saints be damned, that's right.  Sylvain's still here, being just as much of a shitheaded ass as he was when he first entered the room.</p><p>"--though I have to say, you got a little sloppy at the end there, Felix.  I didn't want to interrupt when you looked like you were having such a good time, but you really should consider--"</p><p>"Get out, Sylvain.  You're not needed anymore."</p><p>"Alright, alright, no need to be so cruel."</p><p>There's the sound of rustling again, then the steady click-clack of boots hitting the ground before the low creak of the door opening echoes across the room.. <i>Finally,</i> Felix thinks to himself--only he rejoices too soon.</p><p>The footsteps pause.</p><p>"Oh, before I forget - I hope you don't mind me taking my notes over to Bernadetta later.  She's been stuck in a rut lately and I think tonight might just be the inspiration she needs to get writing again."</p><p>His laughter - and the sound of the door clicking shut behind him - is drowned out by Felix's strangled yell, words incomprehensible underneath a thick veneer of rage..</p><p>Beside him, Annette falls into a fit of giggles, the slight motion of her body enough to send heat creeping back through his abdomen.  </p><p>"I don't know, I'm kind of interested in reading her story now."</p><p>He shoots her a look of utter incredulity, prompting her to quickly amend her statement.</p><p>"<i>But</i> maybe later.  Right now I think I'd rather do what we just did again.  This time without Sylvain watching."</p><p>Just in case he's missed her point, she squirms against him again, fingers glossing over the jut of his hips and across his thigh before coming to a stop dangerously close to his cock.  It twitches in whole hearted agreement. </p><p>"That," he drawls, rolling atop her and eliciting a tiny squeak of surprise, "is a very good idea."</p><p>And he proceeds to spend the rest of the night showing her exactly why.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>